Episode 301
Die Episode beginnt damit, dass sich der Kampf zwischen Sōsuke Aizen und seinen drei Gegnern Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara und Yoruichi Shihōin fortsetzt. Gin Ichimaru verunsichert derweil Ichigo Kurosaki, als dieser den Kampf von Aizen und seinen Verbündeten mit ansieht, welchen sie zu unterliegen drohen. Daraufhin geht auch der Kampf von Ichigo in die nächste Runde. Als Gin sein Bankai Kamishini no Yari einsetzt und die Attacke Butō Renjin auf Ichigo loslässt, kann dieser ausweichen und ist gezwungen, seine Maske aufzusetzen. Er beginnt die Technik Gins zu durchschauen und will daher die Distanz zwischen ihm und Gin aufheben, um so der Stärke des Bankais zu entgehen. Doch Gin bemerkt, dass sich Ichigo eine Strategie zurechtgelegt hat und greift aus der ferne an. Die lange Klinge seines Gegners kann nur mit Mühe von Ichigo geblockt werden. Anschließend startet Ichigo einen Gegenangriff und lässt ein Getsuga Tenshō auf Gin los. Dieses verursacht eine starke Erschütterung. Allerdings war dies auch schon alles, da Gin unbeschadet aus dem Rauch auftaucht. Gin meint zu Ichigo, dass dieser viel zu naiv sei, und setzt sein Bankai erneut gegen diesen ein. Diesmal wird Ichigos Maske dabei zerstört. Isshin und Kisuke greifen unterdessen Aizen an, der beide Attacken mit Leichtigkeit neutralisieren kann. Auch ein anschließender Faustschlag Yoruichis kann von Aizen ohne Mühe abgefangen werden. Er erzählt seinen Gegnern daraufhin, dass sie es längst verpasst hätten, ihm mit einem finalen Schlag zu erledigen und ihre Attacken nicht die nötige Durchschlagskraft hätten dies zu erreichen. An einer anderen Stelle im falschen Karakura, bekommt der verletzte und am Boden liegende Izuru Kira den Kampf seines ehemaligen Kommandanten mit. Er beobachtet außerdem wie die Vizekommandantin der 10. Einheit Rangiku Matsumoto zum Schlachtfeld rennt, trotz der schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Als Izuru sie ruft geht jedoch eine Wunde an seiner Schulter wieder auf, er hat keine Chance sich zu bewegen. Er warnt sie in Gedanken, dass sie nicht leichtsinnig werden soll, da er es gerade einmal geschafft habe ihr Wunde, die ihr zuvor Allon zugefügt hatte, zu stabilisieren, vollständig heilen konnte er sie jedoch nicht. Zurück bei Ichigo, kniet dieser auf dem Boden, sichtlich außer atmen. Gin meint dies sei erbärmlich und fragt ihn, ob er schon immer so schwach gewesen sei. Aizens Gegner bereiten sich derweil auf einen neuen Angriff vor. Kisuke fragt Yoruichi ob denn alles in Ordnung sei, doch diese schiebt die Schuld erneut auf seine entwickelte Rüstung. Aizen spricht daraufhin Kisuke an und meint, dass dieser der Einzige in ganz Soul Society gewesen sei, der seinen Intellekt noch übertraf. Und trotz des Kräfteunterschiedes habe Aizen sein Interesse an Kisuke noch nicht gänzlich verloren. Doch Kisuke antwortet nur mit dem Hadō Ōkasen. Aizen kann dies jedoch mit bloßer Hand abfangen und erklärt, dass man mit schwachen Kidō doch nichts gegen ihn erreichen könne. Da Kisuke dies also anwendet hat nur eines zu bedeuten, es soll ablenken. Kurz darauf kommt auch schon Yoruichi, die ihn noch einmal mit ihrer Faust schlägt. Er wehrt ab und meint, sie mache denselben Fehler noch einmal wie schon zuvor. Doch dies entspricht nicht ganz der Tatsachen, denn sie lässt anschließend ihre Fäuste auf ihn einprasseln und benutzt ihre Technik Shunko. Aizen stürzt mit großer Wucht auf den Boden, doch er kann auf seinen Füßen landen. Und so setzt Yoruichi noch einmal nach wird jedoch von ihm gestoppt. Dies nutzt Kisuke aus, greift Aizen von hinten mit seinem Benihime an. Er nutzt Shibari, Benihime, was Aizen mit einem Netz überdeckt. Kurz darauf nutzt er Hiasobi, Benihime und das Netz wird zu einer Art Zündschnur. Aizen ist in einer Feuersäule gefangen, aber immer nur noch leicht angeschlagen. Doch da taucht Isshin hinter ihm auf und setzt die Attacke Getsuga Tenshō ein. Aizen taucht kurz darauf wieder aus der Attacke, die ihn voll getroffen hatte auf und lobt den Schlag Isshins. Die weiße Hülle um seinen ganzen Körper bekam risse und ist ihm Gesicht zerstört worden. Er meint, es würde nun Zeit werden seine wahren Kräfte zu offenbaren. Unterdessen bei Ichigo und Gin, meint Letzterer dass die Attacke Ichios, dass Getsuga Tenshō, schon ihr Limit erreicht hätte, gegen ihn würde es nicht funktionieren und auch Aizen kann ein solches ohne Schaden davonzutragen, einstecken. Gin meint zu Ichigo, dass dieser eine jämmerliche Gestalt sei, und verunsichert seinen jungen Gegner damit sehr. Und so schlägt Gin diesem vor, doch wegzulaufen. Ichigo weiß um die unheimliche Stärke Aizens, da dieser aber nicht wegläuft, will Gin ihn nun erledigen. Doch kurz bevor Gin dies tun kann, taucht Aizen hinter Ichigo auf, mit einem noch immenseren Reiatsu. Seine Gegner Isshin, Kisuke und Yoruichi sinken anschließend auch schon besiegt zu Boden. Ichigo ist schockiert. Aizen bitten Gin daraufhin ein Senkaimon, ein Tor zu Soul Society zu öffnen. Aizen will nun zurück in die Soul Society kehren, um Karakura zu vernichten und so den Königsschlüssel zu erschaffen. Ichigo will Aizen aufhalten, dem seine Hülle vom Gesicht blättert und ein neues Aussehen offenbart. Aizen erklärt Ichigo, dass er ihn hier zurücklasse, diesen aber noch nach allem Vernichten kann. Und so treten er und Gin durch das Tor und lassen Ichigo allein zurück. Isshin taucht hinter seinem schockierten Sohn auf und fragt ihn, was dieser dort rumstehe. Er verlangt von ihm auch ein Senkaimon zu öffnen. Aizen und Gin wandern derweil durch das Dangai, dem Zwischenweg, zwischen Realerwelt und Soul Society. Bevor beide jedoch in nostalgischen Erinnerungen schwelgen können, taucht der Kōtotsu auf, der "Reiniger" des Dangais. Gin meint, das sie sich besser beeilen sollten, da der Kōtotsu nicht an Reiatsu gebunden sei, sondern an Naturgesetze und daher auch sie beide erwischen könne. Doch ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, zerstört Aizen den Kōtotsu. Aizen aber fragt, warum Gin eine solche Furcht hätte, Gesetzte existierten doch nur jene, die ohne diese Ordnung nicht leben können. So schreiten sie weiter vor in die Soul Society. Isshin stützt sich nun auf Ichigo und befielt ihm, dass sie endlich Aizen folgen sollen, um die Stadt Karakura zu beschützen. Mit einer Kopfnuss will er seinen Sohn daraufhin wieder wach rütteln, doch der hält es für unmöglich jetzt noch gegen Aizen bestehen zu können. Isshin macht seinem Sohn klar, dass zurückzubleiben und heulen, dass er wieder etwas nicht beschützen, konnte keine Option sei, dass sonst alle Bewohner Karakura sterben würden. So begreift Ichigo und bitten seinem Vater das Tor zu öffnen. Gin und Aizen betreten nun die Soul Society, allerdings ein wenig entfernt von der eigentlichen Stadt. Ichigo und sein Vater versuchen nun Aizen einzuholen, bis Isshin bemerkt das etwas im Dangai nicht stimmt. Er erklärt, dass der Kōtotsu fehlt, was schlecht wäre, wenn dies so bleibe. Da aber die Zeit hier im Dangai schneller vergeht und der Kōtotsu nun nichtmehr erscheine, liefere dies die perfekte Chance Ichigo etwas beizubringen. Die finale Form, des Getsuga Tenshō. Shinigami Zukan Die Shinigami versammeln sich alle in einem Theaterraum, in dem Byakuya Kuchiki die Bühne betritt. Er führt einen Sketch vor, indem er sein Kenseikeigan vom Kopf nimmt und als Handy benutzt. Dies kommt bei dem Publikum allerdings nicht an, sodass kurzerhand der Vorhang gezogen wird. In den Garderoben erklärt Renji Abarai noch seinem Kommandanten, dass er doch meinte, dass dies keine gute Idee gewesen sei. Byakuya will aber kein weiteres Wort hören. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode